Tenzari's Ninja Collection 2: The Tenzari Chronicles
by william.russell.7965692
Summary: Tenzari and Kiya both just started school!. They're both excited and happy but that doesn't last long when there's a murderer on the loose!.
1. A NEW BEGINNING

I'VE BEEN GONE FOR A MONTH OR SO I DON'T KNOW BUT NOW IM BACK WITH A SEQUEL TO THINGS THAT'S KEPT A SECRET..IT'S CALLED "THE TENZARI CRONICLES" ENJOY!

ACTORS

TENZARI: FINALLY IT TOOK AWHILE BUT IM OFFICIALLY COMING BACK..LOOK OUT DAN!

KIYA ROLLS HER EYES AT TENZARI

KIYA:YEAH WHAT SHE SAID…THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN KONOHA OR ANYTHING IN IT EXCEPT FOR KENZY,TENZARI,RIKKI AND KIYA THANX

TENZARI SUPER EXCITEDLY PUNCHES KIYA IN THE ARM AND LEAVES…

 **THE TENZARI CRONICLES**

 **Tenzari was on the balcony just starring down at the other kids run around and always loved it when it was peaceful in the village,Tenzari hair had grown a little her hair was now sitting on her back,she still wore pants instead of shorts even though Kiya tried to explain boys wouldn't notice her if she wore them,her headband was still wrapped around her right arm and she had on a pink shirt with a fishnet shirt adored being by herself from time to time. An year has passed and Tenzari was now 10yrs-old.**

 **Kiya came upstairs wearing a skirt with leggings and a yellow shirt with medium sized sandals. "Tenzari, Mom says we have to go get our uniform for tomorrow"said Kiya walking towards her sister,Tenzari turned around and says "But it's summer Kiya, why did Mom sign us up for Konoha high in the summer for anyways?" Kiya smiled at Tenzari and says "You know Mom wants us to get a head start before the other kids so let's just go and get this over with..it's only going to take a week or two" Tenzari sighed in defeat then headed inside to go, she looked behind her to see Kiya standing by the front door.**

 **"Mom you wanted to see me?"asked Tenzari staring into Kenzy's purple eyes. "Yes I did want to see you..as you already know you start school tomorrow" Tenzari nodded "I want you to go with Kiya and go pick up your uniforms from Tsunade" Tenzari started pouting "Mom,it's summer why couldn't we just start when everyone else did?" said Tenzari in a whining tone. Kenzy just smiled at her daughter "Because think of it this way,when school starts you'll already have friends"said Kenzy looking at Tenzari. Tenzari looked away and says "I already have friends…Rikki and Trence remember?" Kiya walked closer to them "Zari, you can't have only one friend you need multiple look at Auntie Hinata and Hanabi" Tenzari hated to admit it but her Auntie's Hinata and Hanabi plus her Mom had friends that wasn't even from Konoha they only visted once when she was a baby and they never returned.**

 **Tenzari looked at Kenzy and says "Mom can I ask you something?" Kenzy wasn't expecting this and says "Go ahead, ask away Tenzari" Tenzari looked at her 't'shaped necklace. "Why did you choose to stay in Konoha when you could've been with your friends?" Kenzy smiled sadly "Because..i had enough of being the hero..i well we just wanted a normal life back in our home town…Konoha" Tenzari started shouting "You had friends,power,money and the best one of them all is respect how could You,Hinata and Hanabi give that all up!" Kenzy knew where Tenzari was getting at "I had responsibilities…which is taking care of You and Kiya,Hinata has complete control over the hyuga branches now and Hanabi just couldn't bear to forget her home" Kiya clapped her hands and says "Tenzari we have to go". Tenzari started following Kiya out the front door towards the streets of Konoha.**

 **Kiya looked at all the people around them and says "Wow I had no idea their would be so many people this time around" Tenzari didn't respond she just kept walking with her head down until they reached the Hokage's lead the way to Tsunade's office and knocked on the door. "Enter"said Tsunade. Tenzari and Kiya walked in to see Tsunade looking out the window while Shizune just ate an apple "mM lady, we are here for our uniforms" said Kiya bowing "Ah yes Kenzy has informed me about you two..i got to say you really stepped up when we needed it" said Tsunade. Tenzari was about to speak when Rikki ran into the office with a skirt on with some leggings and a half a shirt saying "Lord Hokage I'm here for my..." Rikki stopped talking when she saw Tenzari and Kiya and says "Tenzari,Kiya hi!" Rikki gave them both hugs. "Hey Rikki how have you been?"asked Kiya "Aw you know on missions and stuff"said Rikki looking at Tenzari.**

 **"Tenzari why are you quiet?"asked Rikki, "Mom sent me to Konoha High for the summer" said Tenzari looking at Rikki "bummer I got sent there too"said Rikki grabbing her uniform, Tenzari and Kiya watched her leave out. They grabbed their uniforms and left as well while thanking Tsunade once more.**


	2. konoha high

OK NOW I KNOW HOW I WANT THIS STORY TO GO

CHARACTERS

TENZARI HYUUGA AGE 10-MAIN CHARACTER

KIYA HYUUGA AGE 11-Support CHARACTER

HANABI HYUUGA AGE 14-SIDE CHARACTER

HINATA HYUUGA AGE 17-SIDE CHARACTER

KENZY HYUUGA AGE 17-SIDE CHARACTER

CHAPTER 2: KONOHA HIGH

The Next day Tenzari was ready for school and Kiya was just twirling in her school skirt while Tenzari had on pants she refused to wear a skirt. Kiya frowned at her sister and says "Come on Tenzari we have to go or we'll be late" Kiya dragged Tenzari out the door, Tenzari was stumbling over her own two feet as she walked she wiggled her arm free of Kiya's grip and started walking with her. Tenzari looked around Konoha to see so many students on their way to Konoha high. Tenzari's eyes widened at all the kids, every last one of them were around Kiya's age of course which was a good thing. Tenzari continued following Kiya to Konoha high when they came to a stop Tenzari looked at Kiya and says "Kiya what's wrong? Are you scared?" Kiya shook her head no and says "I'm not afraid Tenzari I'm just curious..you was the first of your class to graduate early with me and because of that we're here" Tenzari started laughing at Kiya. Tenzari knew Kiya was a little afraid but wouldn't admit it.

"Hey what are you laughing at Little Ms I don't want to go to school" laughed Kiya,Tenzari pushed Kiya playfully and says "Yeah whatever come on before we be late" Kiya hated being late she was never late in the academy no way was she gonna be late now so she had an idea. Kiya looked at Tenzari "Hey Zari" said Kiya, Tenzari looked at Kiya as they walked and says "Hm?" Kiya pointed three blocks away from them and says "Who ever gets to the school first wins..a week of free chores..and the loser will be the one to do the winners chores plus their own" Tenzari was shocked and says "Wait hold on I never agreed to this-" but Kiya interrupted her "Go!" they were off the two of them running side by side at nearly top speed dodging on coming citizens,shops and anything else that go in their way, Kiya looked at Tenzari who looked back at her and smiled "See you later" said Kiya picking up the paste "Hey no fair!"said Tenzari picking up the paste as well.

Kiya landed infront of the building she looked up at the building seeing it had five floors but luckly only one was being used and they would be there for four hours a day. Kiya was so much in awe she never noticed Tenzari land by her side. Tenzari started walking to the building she looks back and yells "Come on Kiya if I get inside first you'll have to do my chores!" Kiya snapped out of her trance and says "That wasn't the deal!" Tenzari stops and yells "I added it!" Tenzari started laughing running closer to the building "Hey no fair hahaha!" laughed Kiya running after Tenzari. Tenzari was already in the building she had her and Kiya's room would be on the second floor with the group of kids around her age. And Tenzari would be on the first floor with kids around both of their walked in gasping for air "No fair...Za-ri" Tenzari laughed at Kiya and says "Kiya I was only kidding sheesh…now here's your room number" Tenzari passed Kiya her slip,Kiya examined the slip and says "Room 234..." Tenzari read hers aloud "room number 125 " Tenzari knew who her teacher would be,Tenzari looked up to see Kiya already heading upstairs so she went to class herself.

Tenzari saw many class rooms that it would take way to long to find her class if only she could see through wall's then her head jerked up and says "Wait I can see through walls" she activated her byakugan where she saw colors of orange and blue then scanned the rooms for Yamanaka when suddenly she saw Yamanaka in a class teaching other students which was 5 classes down. Tenzari deactivated her byakugan and walked to class she made sure her ponytails were were fixed which they were she also remembered her heart shaped pins that kept her pony tails staright,Tenzari knocked on the door to see Ms Yamanaka open it. Tenzari passed her the slip only to see it was Ino's mom and says "your Ino's Mom correct?" Ino's mom smiled "You must be Kenzy's daughter am I right?" Tenzari nodded "Come in Tenzari I don't want you standing there all day" Tenzari smiled and walked inside her class to see it was filled with 12 students. Her big carmel eyes opened wide with joy, pointed to a desk that was right next to a girl's walked to her desk and sat down and paid attention to the teacher. The girl next to Tenzari had pink hair,a red shirt with a white 'o'shape on it,with blue shorts,and blue sandals and big orange eyes.

The girl was staring at Tenzari,Tenzari turned to look at her but she quickly looked away smiling (She's weird..)the girl looked at Tenzari who was looking at her as well then Tenzari whispered "Hi my names-" the girl interrupted her "Tenzari Hyuga" Tenzari wondered how did this complete stranger know her name. The girl smiled "Don't be frightened..everyone knows your name, especially after what you and your sister did a year ago,I want to thank you Tenzari you really played a big part in that event..my name's Sofya Haruno nice to meet you." Tenzari smiled and whispered "Nice to meet you too" Sofya looked at Ms. Yamanaka who placed the plants infront of her face. "We're going to be in teams..Sofya and Tenzari are going to be partnered together..everyone else..find your partner now..we're going to see who's plant grows the fastest and lives the longest" Tenzari looked at Sofya who preteneded to eat the plant and giggled at Tenzari who was laughing. Time had passed and it was time for them to go.

Tenzari was standing there looking at Sofya "hey Tenzari,my party is tomorrow and I wanted to invite you" Tenzari was smiling she just met this girl and she already was invited to her party (A/N SORRY I FORGOT TO SAY SOYA IS 10) Tenzari shook her head yes and says "What time is it going to start?" Sofya put her bag on her back and began walking out the class with Tenzari and says "Umm..5pm till the next day at 7am" Tenzari told her she had to ask her Mom first. Kiya saw Tenzari walking with some girl probably a new friend of hers. Kiya watched as Tenzari and the girl walk towards her smiling. Tenzari taps Kiya's shoulder and says in a cheery tone "Kiya this is my new friend Sofya Haruno" Kiya smiled at Sofya and says "Hey it's nice to meet you Sofya,I'm Tenzari's big sister Kiya Hyuga" Sofya placed her hand on her hips and says "I know who you are" Kiya saw Rikki leave with some guy and says "Tenzari we got to go bye Sofya" Tenzari was a little upset about it but got over it "Okie dokie, bye Sofya" Sofya waved bye as she walked off.

Tenzari and Kiya raced home but they forgot it was in the evening so they went to go take a nap considering school was just way to tiresome. Tenzari fell asleep on the couch Kiya smiled and picked her sister up and carried Tenzari to her room and laid her on the bed under the pulled on her blanket snuggling underneath it. Kiya let the blinds down and was about to leave when "Kiya" said a sleepy Tenzari, Kiya turned around and walked back to her sister's bed "What is it Tenzari?" Tenzari half way smiled "I'm glad I went to school today..thanks…" Kiya placed a kiss on Tenzari's forehead and walked out the room turning the lights off and closed the door.

Kiya went to her room and did the same she kept thinking about that smile Tenzari showed her (I'm glad I went to school today..thanks…)Kiya smiled to herself under the blankets and says "Your Welcome Tenzari" and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Actors

Everyone is asleep.


	3. THE INTRUDERS

OK SO HERE I AM WITH ANOTHER GREAT CHAPTER..I KNOW I HAVE THREE HATERS ON FANFICTION CUZ OF MY CREATIVITY BUT ALL I WANNA SAY TO THEM IS F**K OFF!

ACTORS

Tenzari:WOHOO HERE WE GO AGAIN

KIYA:THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE IN KONOHA EXCEPT FOR TENZARI,KIYA,KENZY,RIKKI AND SOYA

TENZARI:ENOUGH KIYA THEY KNOW THAT ALREADY ANYWAYS ONWARD

KIYA:IT'S JUST A BRIEF REMINDER TENZARI, THAT'S ALL BUT ANYWAYS ONWARD!

CHAPTER 3: THE INTRUDERS!

Tenzari woke up the next day around 3pm in the afternoon she went to to go take a shower…a few minutes later. Tenzari came out the shower dressed herself in her usual pink shirt,with a fishnet shirt underneath,black jeans,she tied her head band on her right arm,she had on black sandals instead of blue and she fixed her pony tails with her heart shape holder. Tenzari still did show her belly button she was thinking of a new look but not now. Tenzari realized what day it was and what time it was and she raced to Kiya's room to see she wasn't there and says to herself "Where could she be?..." Tenzari was thinking so much that she didn't even notice the black shadow creeping up on her until "Don't move" said a mysterious voice, Tenzari rolled her eyes and turned around saying "Yeah...what ever" then turned into smoke. "A shadow clone?..I see..she is just like him" said the figure. Tenzari had her kunai pressed into the intruders back and says in a demanding tone "Who are you? How did you get in and here and where's Kiya?!" the figure looked at Tenzari and caught a glimpse of the hero who wore all black, it lasted for a moment but then it vanished. "Little Tenzari…I am your sister!" the figure started rushing Tenzari with his own unknown weopon and they clashed back and forth, Tenzari didn't know who this figure was but she could sense he was way stronger than she was (I got to get away) she dodged a couple of blows until he grabbed her by the neck and started lifting her up into the air, how lucky the home security camera was recording all of this but no one was in the security room...

Tenzari started gasping for air and started kicking her legs in the air struggling to free herself, the figure let out a menacing laugh "Oh..I'm going to enjoy every minute of this" he tightened his grip around her neck,Tenzari stopped kicking and opened her mouth wishing someone came to her rescue. Her eyes bulged and teary, her throat felt sour very sour. "Yes!..this will get him...even more angrier." Tenzari felt she was about to pass out or worse die! (No! i can't let it end here…) she caught a glimpse of a red and black blur zooming towards them and it knocked the figure off his feet. Causing him to let Tenzari go. Tenzari was slidding across the floor,she looked up breathing in as much air as she can while crying about the pain around her, she healed it but it was taking sometime she saw the figure stand back up and look at her.

"So you still want to fight..why not die!" said the figure rushing towards Tenzari but was knocked down by a red and black blur,the figure flew into a wall,(I have..to get..away…byakugan)Tenzari saw the figure's chakra level and watched him come close to her when a black blur knocked him back,she didn't see any chakra at all just a blur. Tenzari pulled out a kunai just to be safe, she tried to stand up but after getting choked to death she was nearly trembling from it. The figure was now on the ground bleeding a lot and the blur was going so fast not even her byakugan or the camera could catch it. Tenzari watched as the blur stopped infront of the figure and pick him up "You should know..i don't like it when people think I'm vulnerable..i have no weakness what so ever" the blur killed the figure and tossed him out of a broken wall it looked back at Tenzari and walked towards her.

Tenzari clenched her kunai as tight as she can she stood up shaking with her kunai in defense and says "Don't come any closer to me!" the black figure just looked at Tenzari and nodded "Look Zari. I cant explain this except your not you..your not complete until you do this right" Tenzari was confused "what do you mean not complete?" the black figure was standing behind her, her eye's widened he was really fast "I'm not here to kill you-" the figure heard Kiya's voice and vanished without a trace. Kiya,Kenzy and Hanabi came rushing into the compound and so did hashi hyuuga and hinata's mom they looked to see their living room was a mess. A broken table 3 of the walls had holes in them that you could see floor had blood on it,and the couch was ripped in half and then there was Tenzari sitting there healing her neck with her kunai out and her clothes had blood on looked at Kenzy with watery eyes signaling someone was just in their house attacking her.

Kenzy couldn't say anything she just walked over to Tenzari who was trying to speak but seemed it was futile, Haishi was in complete shock but was relieved when he saw the holes in the walls. "Well done grand daughter I knew you could do it" Tenzari stopped healing her neck and shook her head no. Hanabi walked over to Tenzari who was on the floor trembling but wasn't trying to let it show even though hanabi already noticed it. Kenzy looked at Tenzari and says "Tenzari..what happened?" Tenzari tried to speak but couldn't that's when Kenzy started healing her daughter and wondered why was Tenzari healing her neck like something was wrong. Kiya looked at the blood on the floor then back at Tenzari's kunai she noticed there was blood on the floor but it wasn't on her kunai did she cut herself? That would explain why she's healing her something bigger than that. Tenzari coughed which meant she was beginning to speak her throat hurted less and made it easier for her "Mom.." said Tenzari in a raspy voice, Kenzy shushed her "Easy you hurt yourself really bad..dont worry we can replace it" Tenzari pushed Kenzy off of her and stood up only to fall back clenched her shirt and yelled "Mom i didn't do this" which came out as a whisper. Kenzy watched as Tenzari started explaining what happened. "There was this figure here it somehow got into the compound..I tried to fight him off but he was stronger than me-way strong..it almost wasn't normal" Kenzy looked at Hinata who nodded "And then he grabbed me by my neck and started choking me, I was about to die when some black and red blur came in here and started moving really fast, I mean he was so fast even my byakugan couldn't track or sense him, he started fighting the intruder who was in here he knocked him around into a wall everything you see that's a mess..then the black figure killed the guy right here where that blood stain is and tossed him with one hand like he was nothing…then he started saying things to me…he wasn't here to kill me all he said I was Incomplete…then when I heard Kiya's voice he vanished" Everyone didn't know whether to believe her until or not until Hanabi noticed the camera was smashed "She's telling the truth" said Hanabi.

Kiya looked at her Auntie "How do you know?" Hanabi pointed to the camera "There's only one guy who can do this in a short period of time and get away without a trace" Tenzari was curious who it was but Haishi already had the anbu investigating this looked at Hanabi signaling that's enough. Tenzari and Kiya looked at Hanabi,Hinata and Kenzy noticing they wasn't shocked but furious "Why did he come to Konoha?" asked Hanabi "Who was it Auntie Hanabi?" asked Kiya, Hanabi grinned "It was-" Hinata covered Hanabi's mouth and whispered "Never say his name" Hanabi knew why and told them "It wasn't that important" and walked off towards the 5th hokage and the Anbu. Her Mom and Dad. Tenzari looked at Kiya and was even more curious who was this guy?she looked at Tenzari and says "You didn't make this up did you?" Tenzari frowned "No I didn't" Kiya walked off saying "Just checking" Tenzari went to her room and fell back to sleep.

Ok r and r.


	4. THE SLEEP OVER

OK HERE WE GO AGAIN IM RUNNING BEHIND SO IM PUTTING UP 4 CHAPTERS A DAY

ACTORS

TENZARI IS IN SHOCK BUT SHRUGES IT OFF

TENZARI:HEY..WERE..BACK WITH …ANOTHER…EXCITING…chapter…

KIYA LOOKS AT TENZARI WHO ISN'T FEELING OK

KIYA:YEAH ANYWAYS..THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE EXCEPT FOR TENZARI,KIYA,KENZY,RIKKI,AND SOYA,SHAY,JESTER,CHRISTY

TENZARI: ONWARD WITH THE STORY

CHAPTER 4:THE SLEEP OVER!

Tenzari woke up feeling better the pain in her neck was gone and now she was ready for school so she did the same thing as she did last night and went to school only to notice Kiya was with her the whole time.

Kiya smiled at Tenzari and says "how are you feeling Tenzari?, Are you feeling any better then last night?" Tenzari smiled and says "Yeah...I'm just thinking" Kiya was curious and says "About what?" Tenzari wasn't about to tell Kiya, that she was still thinking about last night and that would only make Kiya worry for her more. Tenzari smiled remembering she got her Mom's permission at 2am in the morning but it was worth it. "I was invited to a sleep over tonight and Mom says I can go" Kiya wasn't surprised about this "That's good" the two of them walked inside the school building and went their separate ways.

Tenzari found her class easily and went inside and went to go sit next to Sofya who was drawing a picture.

Tenzari watered their plant and then went over to look at Sofya's drawing "What are you drawing?" asked Tenzari, Sofya sat up flicking her hair out of her face "Hm? Oh just a picture of what I dreamed..do you want to see?" asked Sofya, Tenzari smiled and says "Sure I'd love to" Sofya passed the drawing to Tenzari who grabbed the paper and looked at drawing had a black blur fighting off some other guy and there was a girl there healing herself, Tenzari looked at Sofya and says "This is what you dreamed about?" Sofya nodded and says "It seemed so real I mean you were there healing yourself,and the black blur was moving really fast."

Tenzari knew it wasn't a dream for her. It was real life,but Sofya dreamed this..Tenzari wondered was Sofya dreaming up these events and they were happening for real? Tenzari wondered what Soya's abilities were "Hey Soya what are your abilities?"asked Tenzari "Hmm?oh I'm a fire style user..my dreams show me the future at least that's what I say" Tenzari heard the bell ring then she and Sofya went to Sofya's house and got ready for the sleep over.

Tenzari and Sofya was having fun with just the two of them but that's when three more of Sofya's friends showed up and they introduced themselves. "I'm shay!"said shay wearing pink pajamas, her hair was medium black "my names jester" said jester wearing yellow pajamas with orange short hair "and im Christy" said Christy wearing purple pajamas with long silver hair. "I'm Tenzari" said Tenzari looking at Sofya who greeted her friends.

"What should we do first?" asked Christy, Sofya got an idea but stopped because she was thirsty she asked Tenzari to go get her a cup of water "I don't know where your kitchen is?" asked Tenzari.

Tenzari got up and walked to the kitchen she heard the other girls talking about something (this might be nice) Tenzari grabbed a cup and put water into it and walked back to the living room to see the other girls smiling at her and she gave Sofya the water. "Thanks.." said Sofya looking away from Tenzari with an sad expression. Tenzari sat down next Sofya and whispered "What's wrong?" Sofya whispered back "Tenzari..get out of here while you still can.." Tenzari whispered "Why what's going on?" Sofya whispered "I had nothing to do with this, they forced me too" Tenzari was about to respond when Christy socked her in her cheek, Tenzari was alerted and instantly got up and went into her battle stance and says "What's your deal Christy?" Christy,Shay and Jester all 3 of them rushed Tenzari who jumped over their heads and started hitting them in their legs causing them to fall to the ground in pain.

Tenzari looked at Sofya who stood next to Tenzari in a battle stance "I'm not going to let you 3 fight her because your jealous of a 10 years old" Tenzari looked at them it all made sense now, they were Kiya's age and they must have jumped Sofya before.

Tenzari smiled at Sofya and says "Thanks" Sofya says"No problem we're friends after all" The girls came at them only for the two little girls to defeat them and Sofya were exhausted and so were the other girls they were smiling at Tenzari "Your…good..alright that's enough" said Christy falling down "We just wanted to see if you could defend yourself" the three girls started giggling they never knew fighting a hyuga without their byakugan would still be troublesome.

"Tenzari..thank you…tell Kiya the same for us" said Christy and the other three girls leaving and closed the door behind them. Tenzari looked over at Sofya who was laying down next to her. Sofya looked at Tenzari who was smiling, Sofya wanted to know what happened a year ago but she was to tired to ask and Tenzari was clearly at her limit so she dozed off silently with Tenzari.


	5. murder mystery

_OK SO HERE'S ANOTHER THRILLING CHAPTER_

 _ACTORS:_

 _TENZARI:HERE WE GO WITH THE NEXT BEST CHAPTER THERE IS_

 _KIYA:U KNW DA DISCLAIMER SO I DON'T GOTTA SAY IT_

 _TENZARI:OK ONWARD WITH THE STORY!_

 _CHAPTER 5:THE MYSTERY!_

 _The Next Day Tenzari was just making it to school with Kiya they seemed to get the hang of their normal routine in the morning. The two sisters were just entering the building and saying their goodbyes._

 _Tenzari was in class next to Sofya to see the desk where Christy sat in across from them her plant was halfway dead even though she watered it and feed it, Tenzari looked at Sofya and says "Where's Christy?" Sofya looks at Tenzari sadly and says "You haven't heard yet?" Tenzari was curious and wanted to know what but for some reason she got that feeling something bad was going to happen any minute now._

 _"No I haven't heard, tell me what has happened?"asked Tenzari, the teacher came in the class and says "I'm afraid something has happened last night..can anyone guess who isn't in class today?" Sofya's hand shot up "Go ahead Sofya" Sofya puts her hand down and says "Christy isn't in class today Ms Yamanka" Tenzari was curious and blurted out "Did something happen to Christy?" Sofya nodded her head yes._

 _"I'm afraid Christy of Konoha High grade 10 or simply class 2 has been killed late last night" Tenzari's eyes got big (killed) "They say the last people she was seen with was Soyfa,Jester,Shay and Tenzari. The 5th hokage has ordered the anbu to look into this mystery and must bring who ever it was that did this to Lady Hokage just a reminder Lady Hokage says who ever is responisible will have 1 option 2weeks as a citizen under watch or…death by her own hands" Sofya looked behind her to see Jester then she looked at Shay and back towards Tenzari and Sofya._

 _Sofya was about to leave when the door was busted open with three anbu picking out the girls "We're here on the 5th's orders" said Tenzo aka captain yamato. nodded "can the following names please come up…Jester,Shay,Soya and Tenzari" the four girls walked towards Ms Yamanaka "I need you to follow them to the…interrogation room" Tenzari eyed Tenzo "Captain Yamato..what's this all about?"asked Sofya "We're just going to ask a few questions" said Captain Yamato._

 _The four girls were taken outside were they saw Kenzy and Hinata standing "Captain Yamato were are you taking my daughter and these kids?" asked Kenzy, Captain Yamato responded "We have to take them to the interrogation room Kenzy," said Captain Yamato walking past them with the four girls following them. Tenzo looked at them and said "Scatter" they all went towards the interrogation room._


	6. the masked killer

OK SO IM BACK WITH THE SIXTH CHAPTER OF TTC SORRY IVE BEEN GONE FOR AWHILE BUT NOW THAT IM BACK ITS ALL ABOUT TO HEAT UP!

ACTORS

TENZARI:YES IM HERE,IM BACK IM UNSTOPPABLE

KIYA:THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN KONOHA OR ANY NARUO CHARACTERS BUT HE DOES OWN TENZARI,KIYA,KENZY,SOYA AND THE OTHER THREE

TENZARI:YES NOW ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

CHAPTER 6:WHO IS THE MASKED KILLER?

Tenzari felt terrible she looked up into the night sky and remembered what happened yesterday

FLASH BACK

Tenzari,Sofya,Jester and Shay was on their way to the interrogation room with the anbu when the hokage stopped them in their and the other Anbu bowed "Lady Hokage we have the girls just as you instructed and we are on our way to the interrogation room" Tsunade interrupted him "That won't be necessary I'm just gonna ask them a simple question..since their kids they don't have to go through that" Tenzo nodded "I understand" Tsunade looked at Tenzari and the other three girls. "The question is simple….did you kill Christy?" Tenzari was the first to respond "I didn't kill Christy, I just met her" Sofya rolled her eyes "I didn't kill Christy" Jester eyed Shay and replies "I didn't kill Christy" Shay seemed sad but despite all she answered the question "I didn't kill Christy..." Tsunade examined all four of the girls she decided to believe them "Alright you four can go home, it's getting pretty late" Tenzari looked up and noticed it was sunset. Sofya,Jester and Shay went their separate ways leaving Tenzari to walk home by herself.

END OF FLASH BACK!

Tenzari watched as Kiya came in her room and sat down on her bed then gave a worried smile towards Tenzari. "Hey Zari" Tenzari looked at Kiya "Hey Kiya..." Tenzari looked at the ceiling while deep in her own thoughts but she couldn't be staring into space at a time like this. Kiya looked at Tenzari's forehead "What's wrong Tenzari, did something happen?" Tenzari sat up and looked at Kiya "Kiya..this girl who's in my class died the other day..." Kiya's eyes went wide with surprise then asks "Really? How did she die?" Tenzari just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know...They just announced it in class saying she was murdered…they also thought me and three other girls killed her..." Kiya looked at Tenzari and says slowly "You didn't…kill her did you? Sofya did tell me about the sleep over you know" Tenzari frowned "Kiya don't joke about this because this masked killer can be anywhere in Konoha right now."

Kiya laughed at Tenzari who was trying to be serious at the moment but Kiya just couldn't take her seriously Tenzari's long brown hair and her big brown eyes made it impossible to do that even though Kiya wanted to help Tenzari. "I'm sorry" Tenzari looked at her room door to see Rikki walk past her room "Don't be, I forgive you" Kiya was still wearing her school uniform "What are you going to do about this?" Tenzari scratched her head then sighed and says "I'm going to catch the masked killer and bring him or her to justice." Kiya wondered where did Tenzari get such a imagination from.

"Tenzari it's way to dangerous you can't go do this…especially by yourself" Tenzari picked up a pencil "I won't be alone…will you help me Kiya?" Kiya wasn't surprised by Tenzari's offer "Why bother asking me when you know I've got your back all the way." Tenzari smiled a toothy grin at Kiya "Thanks" Kiya saw it was 9:30pm. "Tenzari you should be getting some sleep" Tenzari picked up a sheet of paper and started a half drawing on it "Yeah I know." Tenzari put the pencil and paper down then got under the blankets and fell asleep. Kiya wondered how can Tenzari be so concerning with every little problem? "Tenzari?" Tenzari opened her big brown eyes half way and sighed "What…is it.." Kiya could hear Tenzari was Tired "Why are you always concerning yourself with danger? You know it isn't your place to do so." Tenzari grabbed the blankets closer to her face "It's because…I want to…save every…one…"Tenzari was asleep again.

Kiya walked out Tenzari's room but before she left she noticed the t shaped necklace her sister always wore was still around her neck. Kiya turned out the lights. closed the door and went to the living room. Kenzy was still up with her Auntie Hinata "Mom?" Kenzy turned around to see Kiya "What is it sweety?" Kiya grabbed her arm she was still wondering why did Kenzy choose to stay in Konoha. "Why did you leave?" Kenzy sighed "I told you already I had kids to take care of and your dad is working right now" Kiya wasn't buying it "Mom..there's something behind that isn't there?" Kenzy wasn't trying to remember the past events even though she had great friends. "Go to bed Kiya you have school in the morning don't you?" Kiya looked at her Auntie "Auntie Hinata why did you leave?" Hinata coughed a little before answering "I had to keep the branch in tact" Kiya knew that wasn't a reason "No Auntie Hinata..tell me the truth..yours and Mom's stories are linked together right? Why won't you tell me anything?!" Kiya shouted the last part at them only to see Kenzy place her hands on her hips "Kiya you have every right to be worked up right now but..you don't have the right to know our past you wasn't born so leave it alone!" Kiya knew she couldn't win against her Mom in a argument so she zipped it and went to bed. "they probably already know about the masked killer.." Kiya fell asleep dreaming a dream

KIYA'S DREAM!

Kiya was on a bridge were two stone figures faced each other she looked around to see it was about to rain. She felt the presence of a unknown enemy to her right..the chakra was strong..real strong. Kiya looked to her right to see a girl with two long pigtails,she couldn't make out what she was trying to say but she looked to her left and saw another girl with long hair wearing a suit that had a mask with it the girl was saying something towards the other girl. It looked like the pig tailed girl was trying to stop this unknown mystery girl but the mystery girl wasn't listening they was about to fight when a beam of light hit her in her eyes waking her up.

END OF KIYA'S DREAM!

Kiya awakened from her mysterious dream and she was sweating a lot, she faced the clock to see it was 2am. She fell back on her bed while looking at the door thinking what did she just dream? "Two girls, one with pig tails and the other was a mystery figure..what were they doing? we're they about to fight? but what about?" Kiya cleared her head and finally fell back to sleep.

SEE I TOLD YOU I HAD IT DONE! R AND R


	7. ON THE RIGHT TRACK!

OK IM BACK WITH ANOTHER RMYSTERY THRILLING CHAPTER

CHARACTERS

TENZARI HYUGA-10YRS OLD-MAIN CHARACTER

KIYA HYUUGA-11YRS OLD-SECOND MAIN CHARACTER

RIKKI-11YRS OLD-SUPPORT CHARACTER

KENZY HYUGA-19 YRS OLD-SUPPORT CHARACTER

HINATA HYUGA-18YRS OLD-SUPPORT CHARACTER

HANABI HYUGA-16YRS OLD-SUPPORT CHARACTER

SOFYA HARUNO-10YRS OLD-SUPPORT CHARACTER

JESTER-11YRS OLD-SUPPORT CHARACTER

SHAY-11YRS OLD-SUPPORT CHARACTER

Ok got that out the way onward with the story!.

CHAPTER7:ON THE RIGHT TRACK!

Tenzari woke up feeling a little hot and dizzy but she decided to push that aside, Tenzari went to go take her shower and put back on her usual pink shirt with a fishnet underneath with her black jeans and black sandals. Today was Friday and school started at 10am instead of 7am. Tenzari brushed her long hair into a straight line down her back. She looked to see Kenzy was in the kitchen on her phone "Good morning Mommy" Kenzy went over to Tenzari and placed a kiss on her forehead "Good Morning Tenzari..do you want breakfast?" Tenzari took her seat at the table "What are we having?" Kenzy saw her boyfriend Mark coming through the door. "Hey sweety how was work?" Mark placed a kiss on Kenzy's lips "It was fine just fixing up old ninja tools nothing hard" Tenzari ran to her Dad's arms "Daddy!" Mark bent down and picked Tenzari up while saying "Hey how's my baby girl?" Tenzari smiled and says "I'm fine Daddy" Mark tossed Tenzari up a little and caught her "Your getting heavy Zari, what have you been eating? Are you any taller?" Mark placed Tenzari on the ground so she can have a seat "Yes I did get taller,bigger and stronger and what have I been eating…ummm ramen and stuff" Kiya came downstairs to receive a hug from Mark.

"Hey there Kiya" said Mark, Kiya returned the hug holding her Dad close to her then let go. "Hi Daddy when did you get back?" "Umm today" Kenzy looked at the three of them and says "Hey if the three of you aren't busy we could go to the beach or the movies, sounds like fun right?" Mark smiled "Sounds great it's been awhile since we did something as a family" Kiya glanced at Tenzari who really wanted to go but had other plans "Sorry Mom and Dad but I've got some..training to do" Kenzy knew Tenzari lied when she said training especially on a Friday. Kenzy fixed her shirt and says "Oh well could you do it another time dear?" Tenzari shaked her head no "It's really important to me..and Kiya's helping me..right Kiya?" Kiya nodded gulping down her breakfast and orange juice. Tenzari looked at the clock it read 9:45am "Come on Kiya or we'll be late" Kiya ran to go get changed and came back downstairs to see Tenzari just coming from the bathroom in her school uniform without a skirt.

The two siblings left out together heading towards school, Tenzari gawked around at everything before coming to a complete stop, She glared at the figure. she saw a person in the alley laying down sleeping. "Kiya hold on" Tenzari ran towards the alley and stopped at the person who was laying on the ground just by looking she could tell it was a women. Tenzari cleared her throat and says "Excuse me ma'am are you ok?" Tenzari went closer to the lady to see it was a fimilar face and blood was tringling down her face and she wasn't hardly breathing,Tenzari called Kiya for assistance.

"What's wrong?" said Kiya standing by her. Tenzari pointed at the lady ruefully "This lady she's dead" Kiya viewed the face "Did you know her?" asked Kiya turning her attention away from the body. Tenzari nodded "It was Jester…but now Jester's dead" Kiya went to go get help she brought a men back with her to see he was calling an ambulance to come get the body but Kiya told him she was dead already and call help. Tenzari couldn't bear seeing Jester on the ground anymore instead of staying there she ran to school with Kiya only to miss another announcement but luckly Sofya filled her in on Jester being discovered dead and how they're going to close the school if he or she isn't caught.

Tenzari knew she was on the right track but what if all she was trying to accomplish was all for nothing and the masked killer got all of them so far it was only coming for the girls who was at the sleep over which meant Sofya, Shay, and herself were probably next even if they were next what was the order was the killer moving in? Tenzari was deep in thought she didn't hear Sofya call her name (first it was Christy then Jester. And the only ones left is Sofya,Shay and I...well I'm on the right track so far).

Tenzari didn't notice Sofya waving her hand in front of her face until "Hey Tenzari we're going to lunch..do you want to join us?" Tenzari looked confounded and says with a dry throat "Us?" Sofya gave a slight nod "Shay and I" Tenzari looked at Shay who seemed to have a smile on her face, something about Shay just didn't sit right with her but what was it and why did she get this cautious feeling when she just noticed Shay?. Tenzari ignored her thoughts and walked to lunch with them while still deep in thoughts. (Can Shay be the masked killer? No impossible when would she have the time to kill anyone and hide the body? I'll need more evidence in order to continue this)Tenzari went in the lunch room where six tables were placed all around. The trio advanced to their seats. Shay sat at the end while Sofya sat in the middle and Tenzari sat next to Sofya who had started talking to Shay about the murders.

"Obviously it's after the girls who was at the sleep over" said Sofya taking a bite out of her hamburger. Shay was still quiet about Jester's death she seemed to be zoning out. Tenzari looked at Shay and asks "Shay are you ok?" Shay picked her head up "I'm fine..no need to worry about me" Tenzari wonder who the killer was and why was the killer only killing the girls who was at the sleep over.? Tenzari ate her lunch in silence.. twenty minutes later the bell ringed and that signaled them it was time to go home. Tenzari left leaving Shay and Sofya alone. Once outside the school building Tenzari met up with Kiya and went home without talking to her sister.

SO THE KILLER IS KILLING THE GIRLS AT THE SLEEP OVER..WHO WILL BE NEXT WAIT TILL NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT


	8. HOT ON THE TRAIL

IM BACK WITH ANOTHER THRILLING CHAPTER OF **THE TENZARI CRONICLES**

 **ACTORS**

TENZARI:OK SO THE LAST CHAPTER WAS PRETTY FUN RIGHT

KIYA:YEAH YOU SAID IT ZARI..TE DISCLAIMER WILL BE SAID BY SOFYA

SOFYA:HEY EVERYONE IM FINALLY IN THIS THING…THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN KONOHA OR ANY ONE EXCEPT FOR TENZARI,KIYA,KENZY,JESTER AND SHAY

RIKKI:YOU FORGOT HE OWNS ME AS WELL YOU NUN!  
sofya looks a terrified so she runs out

TENZARI LAUGHING:YEAH WHAT EVER ON WITH THE STORY!

CHAPTER8:HOT ON THE TRAIL!

 _Tenzari was thinking about who the masked killer could be while walking around in the neighborhood "hey Tenzari what's wrong?" Tenzari turned to her big sister Kiya who was staring at her with worried eyes "Nothing I'm just thinking about this masked killer person" Kiya chuckled "Yeah I've been thinking about him or her as well…so Tenzari when do we do your plan?" Tenzari sensed a change in the atmosphere so she stopped walking._

 _Kiya looked at Tenzari who seemed to be on her guard "Hey Zari what's up?" Tenzari felt the presence of something evil coming there way (It's about ten yards ahead of us…no it's 8 yards ahead…5…this thing is fast!..wait Kiya doesn't know!) Tenzari instantly yelled "Kiya get down!" Kiya looked at Tenzari with a straight face and did as she was instructed after Kiya got down a blue blur flew over her head and headed into the alley. "Kiya come on!" Kiya watched Tenzari run into the alley, she picked herself up then quickly followed her._

 _Tenzari watched as the figure stood there wearing blue and black with a mask that looked like a anbu's mask. "Who are you?!" "….." the figure didn't respond "Answer me! Are you the one killing people?!" "…." Kiya came just in time as the figure was about to run full force at Tenzari._

 _Kiya shoved her sister out of the way and blocked the attack (This guy…is) Tenzari watched as Kiya slid a few feet to the entrance of the alley. Tenzari pulled out her kunai and ran at the figure with speed she never knew she had, Kiya just watched as Tenzari ran with blinding speed towards the unknown enemy (When did Zari become that fast?!) Kiya could only see Tenzari as a little blur the only thing she saw was her shirt and her face._

 _The figure watched as Tenzari moved left to right as a blur then, Tenzari gritted her teeth and shouts "I said who are you? Answer me!" Tenzari slashed at the figure who barely dodged the attack, Kiya was up next she matched Tenzari's speed and rushed the figure with her own speed._ _The figure watched as Tenzari and Kiya was coming up fast as two blurs that could be seen but the figure knew if it took it's eyes off of them then that would have been a great mistake._

 _Tenzari pulled her kunai back and brought it forth,Kiya was doing the same with her kunai "iI's over!" they both attacked the figure at the same time, the figure moved just in time to see Tenzari and Kiya nearly hit each other but instead of clashing they jumped in the air after it._ _Kiya noticed Tenzari was serious she wanted to know who this figure was more than anything. Kiya and Tenzari hit the figure with two blows to it's arms. The figure fell to the ground watching blood leaking from It's left and right arms._

 _Tenzari and Kiya landed 5 yards in front of it "Hey Kiya do you think this figure was after me?" Kiya nodded her head "How unlucky for this thing it didn't count on me being with you...Oh and Zari…I sensed the enemy approaching before you did" Tenzari smirked "And you didn't tell me huh?" Kiya was still watching the figure "I wanted to test your abilities" Tenzari threw her kunai at the figure only for it to be deflected back at her._

 _Tenzari watched as the kunai fell to her feet "Boy..that thing is persistent" The Figure threw two smoke bombs on the ground "Kiya do you see it anywhere?" Kiya activated her byakugan and began scanning the area searching for a chakra source. She shook her head sadly and says "No it got away" the smoke cleared up and Kenzy was walking threw it with Hinata by her side towards them. "What happened here?" asked Kenzy, Hinata could tell by the way they were standing they just got out of a fight._

"T _he masked killer striked" said Kiya, Kenzy looked at Kiya "Are you sure?" Kiya and Tenzari nodded agreeing at the same time "It was after Zari but it seems it failed" Tenzari and Kiya put away their ninja tools and looked at the sky to see it was getting late._ " _oh..we should report this to Tsunade" said Kenzy and Hinata leaving them alone. Tenzari and Kiya walked out the alley._

 _Kiya looked at her little sister "Tenzari" Tenzari looked at Kiya "What is it kKya?" Kiya smiled as they were coming close to a battle ground "I'm going to train you" Tenzari's eyes got big "Really?! What move are you going to teach me…I already know 8trigrams 164 trigrams guard,byakugan, water style dragon vortex" "I'm going to teach you…8 trigrams skypalm" Tenzari's eyes widened._

" _8 trigrams…skypalms…" Kiya smiled "Do you want to do it?" Tenzari laughed "yes I do!" Kiya stopped "Then we start right now" Tenzari looked across the street and ran to the training grounds, Kiya followed her. Tenzari and Kiya took 6 yards from each other and got ready._

 _SO WHAT DID YOU THINK TENZARI AND KIYA IS GOING TO TRAIN TOGETHER!_


	9. THE MASKED KILLER IS REVEALED

OK HERE WE GO WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER…WILL TENZARI AND KIYA FIND OUT WHO THE MASKED KILLER IS BEFORE IT'S TO LATE OR WILL THEY FAIL THEIR MISSION AND EVERYONE INCLUDING TENZARI DIES…

ACTORS

KIYA:…TENZARI IS SAYING THE DISCLAIMER

Tenzari is shocked at the title instruction

TENZARI:THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN KONOHA OR ANYONE IN IT EXCEPT FOR TENZARI,KIYA,KENZY,RIKKI,SOFYA AND SHAY

KIYA: ONWARD WITH THE STORY….

CHAPTER 9:THE MASKED KILLER IS REVEALED!

 _The next day out on the training fields. Tenzari was tired her clothes was dirty and her shoes had a rip in them,Tenzari looked at Kiya who was equally exhausted._

 _FLASH BACK!_

 _Tenzari was staring at Kiya who was simply charging her energy "Uhh Kiya?" Kiya charged it just enough so it wouldn't do any serious damage to Tenzari but it would hurt her._ _Kiya looked at Tenzari "The technique is easy…all you have to do is gather enough chakra then form it into the wind so it won't be seen then release it at your target but beware the more you use it the more chakra it takes from you" Tenzari started charging her chakra till it was full "Now what?" asked Tenzari._ _Kiya looked for a target practice and decided to use it on a tree that was behind Tenzari "8 trigrams skypalm!" Kiya threw her fist forward pushing the wind towards the tree breaking it instantly._ _Tenzari was amazed at how skilled Kiya was with the jutsu, she barely hit her "Wow!" Tenzari looked at the broken tree and back at Kiya "That's what I want to see you do" Tenzari saw a tree behind Kiya and decided it was a good shot "8 trigrams…skypalm!" Tenzari pushed both of her hands towards the tree making sure not to hit Kiya, The tree cracked in half._ _Kiya looked at Tenzari "I'm going to come at you and all you have to do is hit me one time with your remaining chakra" Tenzari knew this jutsu was great but for her it drained 25% of her chakra. "Kiya..it drains twenty five percent of my chakra, I can only perform it three more times." Kiya ran towards Tenzari "I guess you better hit me then!"_ _Tenzari watched as Kiya ran her way (she's fast! Kiya's not joking around right now…) Tenzari watched Kiya like a hawk then "8 trigrams skypalms!" Kiya stopped moving as she canceled it out with the same technique "You missed" Kiya rushed Tenzari. (Not again) Kiya used a offense ove this time, she ran through hand signs at lightning speed and shouts "Fire style dragon vortex jutsu!" Tenzari dodged the attack as it flew through the lake where it was canceled out._ _Kiya instantly took the advantage at Tenzari's unawerness, Kiya gathered her power and says "8 trigrams skypalm!" then thrusted it at Tenzari causing her to get blown back by the impact of the attack and boy it sure did hurt like hell._

 _END OF FLASH BACK!_

 _Tenzari had enough energy for at least 2 more sky palms (Get it together Zari! focus on her movements) Kiya vanished (Where is she?) Tenzari looked franticly around for Kiya (Wait she's!) Tenzari jumped in the air to see Kiya come out the ground (Perfect she can't move!) Tenzari pushed her hands forward yelling out "8 trigrams skypalms!" Kiya saw it coming but couldn't move in time so the attack hit her in the face._ _Kiya let out a cry of defeat signaling she lost._ _Tenzari landed next to Kiya happily when suddenly she saw Shay carrying Sofya towards to an alley and Tenzari noticed Shay arms were bandaged up on her left and right (Wait hold on!) Tenzari began remembering something._

 _MEMORY_

 _Tenzari and Kiya stabbed the figure in both of it's arms the left and the right, Tenzari and Kiya landed a few feet away from the figure watching blood leaking from it's arms._

 _END OF MEMORY_

 _Tenzari glanced at her sister and Kiya saw it too. "Come on Zari..we got to stop her" Tenzari was too exhausted but decided now was their only shot at saving Sofya's life. Tenzari and Kiya ran into the alley to see Shay glaring at them "You've came for her" Tenzari pulled out her kunai. Kiya did the same._ "L _et her go!" Sofya opened her eyes to see she was tied up but she also looked ahead to see Tenzari and Kiya facing off against a Figure._ "W _hy must you kill us?" Shay didn't respond to Tenzari's question. Kiya had enough of the small talk she rushed Shay with her limits making an effort to get a direct blow but failed, Kiya instantly jumped back "I guess we have no choice" Tenzari, Kiya and Shay were wonded so the battle will be quick._

 _Shay rushed Kiya trying to land a blow but Kiya was on the defensive side of the fight,Kiya and Shay exchanged blow to blow each hoping they would get the fatal hit "Tenzari get Sofya out of here!" Tenzari ran towards Sofya to see if she was alright "Sofya are you ok?" Sofya nodded "I'm fine please un-tie me" Tenzari felt the figure closing in on her so she jumped back to see Kiya was reaching her limit (we have one ball to play) Tenzari used her new jutsu "8 trigrams skypalms!" Shay barely dodged it but the mask she was trying to wear got smashed in the process of dodging it._

 _Sofya looked in shock as she finally realized who the figure was and says "Shay?!" Shay stood up looking at Tenzari and Kiya "Tenzari and Kiya hyuga a year ago you saved the leaf..but I am not from the leaf therefore I shall kill you all, one by one" Shay used her remaining energy to knock Kiya into a wall "Uff" Kiya was down._

 _Tenzari looked at Kiya "Kiya are you ok?" Kiya was too sore to move "I've got enough energy for one more" Tenzari bite her lip "That's all I'll need" Tenzari knew what she had to do but she had to move quick._ _Tenzari gathered her remaining energy and says "It's over Shay! this is for the others..8 trigrams sky palms!" Shay put deflected it but she still took some serious damage from it. Shay fell to the floor and looked at Kiya who was sending a fireball jutsu at her "ngh…mud wall!" the mud wall went down and Kiya fell to the ground landing swiftly on her feet. Shay threw a explosive kunai at Tenzari (Uh-oh!) Tenzari watched as it got closer and closer but it flew right past her, Tenzari turned around to see Kiya running towards Shay full speed (She didn't see her throw it!) Tenzari yelled "Kiya look-" Kiya saw it at the wrong time the explosive sent her flying backwards._ _Tenzari knew Kiya was still alive but if another one hit Kiya she was done for! Tenzari heard Sofya's screams (Now what!) Tenzari quickly turned around to see Sofya was stabbed in her heart and was dying fast "Sofya!" Shay let Sofya's body hit the ground and looked at Tenzari._

 _Shay rushed towards Tenzari with full speed, Tenzari closed her eyes (Concentrate) Shay vanished (Feel her out…) Shay appeared behind Tenzari (there!) Tenzari opened her eyes and jumped in the air "8 trigrams skypalms!" Tenzari pushed it with all of her remaining chakra to hit Shay with enough force to hurt her. Shay took the blast full force and was slowly dying after it._ _Tenzari landed just as Kenzy and Hinata showed up to see Shay take her own life as in a act of desperation. Tenzari was so exhausted that once she noticed Kiya, she suddenly fainted._

 _Kenzy cleared everything up with Tsunade telling her Shay was the murderer and she took her own life as a punishment. "Good your dismissed" Tenzari and Kiya were in their rooms after a fight like that,Kiya smiled knowing Tenzari and herself had saved many peoples lives. Kenzy came in showing Kiya her scholarship that was to take effect in two years. Kiya was in the hallway with her Mom, Kiya was feeling fridget "What does this mean Mom?" Kenzy licked her lips "It means your leaving…in two years to live with your aunt"_

 _SO HOW'D U LIKE IT GOOD BAD R ND R_


End file.
